shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sestra
Introduction The Sestra was originally the vessel of a civilian man who facied himself an 'Adventurer', and gathered a small civilian crew to go out adventuring with. During his adventuring, he eventually found the Gen'ei Gen'ei no Mi on the Island of Metal Teeth inside of a small box with a note reading 'Gen'ei Gen'ei no Mi: Do Not Eat. (This means you Aimi!)'. Curious, he ate it, and then made his way back to his ship and attempted to make a simulacrum, or a duplicate, of her (Yes, that was intentional- there is a very good reason for it though...) I suppose you could say that she was a casuality- or would that be a result? Repercussion maybe?- of the Gen'ei Gen'ei no Mi, as the ability of the devil fruit was misunderstood... and instead of creating a simulacrum of the ship, he Copied a human personality making a simulacrum that he into the ship- giving her the ability to move, think, speak, and act for herself. Unfortunately for the devil fruit user, she panicked and- along with all of the other simulacrums created over the course of the incident- rampaged, killing the user and the small civilian crew he was with. Ship Design and Appearance Sestra is a relatively small ship that can hold about fifteen people comfortably, and quite a few more uncomfortably if neccessary- although Sestra might throw someone overboard if it gets too crowded, its a safety hazard, Code Sestra-, and is made out of a durable wood from Yellow Sanders trees. She was made with speed in mind, with triangular sails meant to help increase both the speed and control of the ship in most conditions and weather. The sails are a dark orange color. The figurehead is of a young woman playing a violin, made from a dark rosewood, although it eventually moved from the front of the ship to the main deck when Sestra was personified- as she realized that she could use it as a smaller, humanoid body. The helm of the ship is very basic, with no specific features of note... despite this- or maybe because of this- it is sturdy and operational, and made of Yellow Sanders wood like the rest of the ship. For anchors Sestra has 'claw anchors' which are anchors typically used by small vessels that have a reputation for not taking long to fully anchor the ship, and also for not coming loose with either tide changes or wind changes, which have also been outfitted with tripping lines which can be used to get the anchors detached from rocks or coral. As the ship wasn't originally meant for constant voyage, there was a bit of shuffling to accomadate the crew that eventually made their home on the Sestra. Although the ship was made with three seperate sleeping areas (left sleeping area- lower deck-, right sleeping area- lower deck-, captain's quarters- upper deck-) the captains quarters were turned into a map/strategy room, and the right sleeping area was turned into a storage area for supplies, rope, netting, extra medicine (the gear that wouldn't break or become ineffective), long lasting food (the food that wouldn't have to go into a freezer), weaponry, money, treasure, personal effects, etc., and into a medical bay on the other side, with several cots for patients, a few cabinets with medicines, a small freezer for blood bags, as well as a few chests with bandages, blankets, cleaning towels, extra clothes, and so on. As a result the room for sleeping was drastically reduced- leading to the female members of the crew placing a curtain across the room until a more permanent solution could be found (AKA when Sestra could be bothered to do something about it). The main deck has the eating area, the main freezer and the kitchen, as well as a small library, finishing off the living space of the Sestra. History Provide a history to the ship, if it has one. When it was build, major battles, anything that happened to the ship. Trivia Provide any trivia there may be for the ship. What was it named after, why is the figurehead significant to the name, etc. External links Category:Ships Category:Itona39